BOUNCING♪ SMILE!
BOUNCING♪ SMILE! is an original solo song performed by Ogami Tamaki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= KU! FU! FU! FU! Motto Egaoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Genki o CHAAJI! Meippai, asonda ato wa zettai Hettoheto~ de, dakedo nikkoniko nanda Genki wa setsuyaku shinai demo hecchawanain da zo Nano ni nande otona tte tsukarechatta mama? (Tanoshikunai kara janai?) Sokka! (Jaa asobeba ii no ni) Tsumannai koto wa yamechaee!... Datte Ashita no koto o ki ni shite bakka ja Mainichi taikutsu shichau zoo Kinou no kyou mo ashita tte wakannai no? Otona tte! Tanoshii hou ga ii ni kimatteru yo Onnaji tsukarechau no nara ne Hazun jau you ni waracchaeba ne Futton jau zoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Motto Egaoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Genki o CHAAJI! Seeippai, ganbatta ato mo zettai Kuttakuta~ de, yappari pekkopeko nanda Oishii gohan o tabechaeba hecchara nanda yo Nano ni denwa bakkari mite... oishikunai no? (Jikan ga nai kara janai?) Nande? (Jaa, itsu asonderu no?) Sonna ni isshoukenmee... Nano ni Oshigoto datte yana koto bakka ja Mainichi taikutsu shichau zoo Marude tanken mitai ni omoshiroi koto sagasoo! Tanoshii hou ga ii ni kimatteru yo Onnaji ganbaru no nara ne Ebatteru yori mo waratteru hou ga Nanka kakko ii! Zzo!! Ureshii koto tte dareka ni iitaku naru... Sou yatte ne Genki no BATON o tsunai jaeba... hora, ashita ga tanoshimi! Omoshirokatta koto nara zutto Mainichi tsuzuite hoshii zoo Marude tanken mitai ni omoshiroi koto sagasoo! Tanoshii hou ga ii ni kimatteru yo Hetoheto ni naru made asobo! Hazun jau you ni waracchaeba ne Futton jau zoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Motto Egaoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Genki o CHAAJI! KU! FU! FU! FU! Motto Egaoo! KU! FU! FU! FU! Tanoshii zoo! |-| Kanji= KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ もっと笑おっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ 元気をチャージ！ めいっぱい、遊んだあとはゼッタイ ヘットヘト〜で、だけどニッコニコなんだ 元気はセツヤクしないでも減っちゃわないんだぞ なのになんでオトナって疲れちゃったまま？ (楽しくないからじゃない？) そっか！(じゃあ遊べばいいのに) つまんないコトはやめちゃえっ！…だって 明日のことを気にしてばっかじゃ 毎日タイクツしちゃうぞっ 昨日の今日も明日ってわかんないの？オトナって！ 楽しい方がいいに決まってるよ おんなじ疲れちゃうのならね 弾んじゃうように笑っちゃえばね 吹っ飛んじゃうぞっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ もっと笑おっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ 元気をチャージ！ せーいっぱい、ガンバったあともゼッタイ クッタクタ〜で、やっぱりペッコペコなんだ おいしいごはんを食べちゃえばヘッチャラなんだよ なのに電話ばっかりみて…おいしくないの？ (時間がないからじゃない？) なんで？(じゃあ、いつ遊んでるの？) そんなにイッショーケンメー…なのに お仕事だってヤなことばっかじゃ 毎日タイクツしちゃうぞっ まるで探検みたいに面白いコトさがそっ！ 楽しい方がいいに決まってるよ おんなじガンバるのならね エバッてるよりも笑ってるほうが なんかカッコイイ！っぞ！！ 嬉しいことって誰かにいいたくなる…そうやってね 元気のバトンを繋いじゃえば…ホラ、明日が楽しみ！ 面白かったコトならずっと 毎日続いてほしいぞっ まるで探検みたいに面白いコトさがそっ！ 楽しい方がいいに決まってるよ ヘトヘトになるまで遊ぼ！ 弾んじゃうように笑っちゃえばね 吹っ飛んじゃうぞっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ もっと笑おっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ 元気をチャージ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ もっと笑おっ！ KU！ FU！ FU！ FU！ 楽しいぞっ！ |-| English= KU! FU! FU! FU! Smile wider~! KU! FU! FU! FU! Charging energy! After playing with all my might I'm definitely tired, but I'm still smiling Even if you don't save up your energy, it won't run out So why are adults always so tired? (Isn't it because they're not having fun?) I see! (Then isn't playing around the solution?) Stop doing boring things! ...After all, If you only worry about tomorrow, Every day is boring Yesterday's today was also a tomorrow, don't you adults understand that? I've decided I should have fun Since you'll get tired just the same If you're lively and laugh, It'll blow it all away! KU! FU! FU! FU! Smile wider~! KU! FU! FU! FU! Charging energy! After doing my very best with all I have, I'm definitely worn out, and hungry too If I eat delicious food I'll calm down But you're just looking at your phone... Does it not taste good? (Is it because you have no time?) Why? (Then, when do you play?) You put your life into that....but If work is full of things you hate, then Everyday is boring Let's explore and look for interesting things! I've decided I should have fun Since you'll get tired just the same Rather than being proud, laughing and smiling is Way cooler! You'll start wanting to say happy things to someone...do it! Pass the energy baton and...See, you're looking forward to tomorrow! If you do something interesting, You'll want to continue it everyday Let's explore and look for interesting things! I've decided I should have fun Let's play until we're completely tired! We'll blow it all away! KU! FU! FU! FU! Smile wider~! KU! FU! FU! FU! Charging energy! KU! FU! FU! FU! Smile wider~! KU! FU! FU! FU! Have fun~! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: Ogami Tamaki) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ogami Tamaki